ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 01 - Lovely Bones
Reunion Two years passed since Fabula reopened its doors. Fendel, who acknowledges her role as the creator of the world, stands in the ruins which once used to be the Town. Searching for hints of surviving friends the girl ends up leaving in disappointment, but with another information in her notebook about the dying state of the world. She returns to the forest where she reunites with Hanketsu, who after a long day of hunting in the new forest of Pandelion, returns to the camp the two of them had built. Feet away from their camp Elise, who had wandered alone for the past two years, breaks down in exhaustion from her wounds and awaits her, in her sad thinking, unavoidable end. Her scent does not go unnoticed by Hanketsu. When approaching the scared girl she hides from his footsteps, thinking a mutant planned to devour her as dinner. To her delight she quickly discovers that the danger comes from no one but her friends, who express their happiness about finally finding a familiar face and escort her back to their camp. At the same time, in another scene, Himeko is busy feeding the loyal mutant she had grown over the years, Sneeze, who she then mounts to explore the terrain. The curious girl targets the Golden Temple, which she had been previously warned to enter, mistaking it for an invitation. In the depths of the Golden Temple, located in the center of the forest, a mysterious women lives out her boredom filled day as she conversates with the statue of a knight. The woman reminds herself of the headband, which restricts her immense powers and hinders her from eliminating her enemies. Upon leaving the safety of the golden building she quickly notices the foul stench that spoiled the air and switches stances as Sneeze approaches her. Going unnoticed the woman begins to congratulate Himeko on her tamed mutation. Startled by the sudden company Himeko clenches her hands tight around her crystal, jumping, then inquiries the name of the stranger. On a mission to capture exactly that stranger, the kitsune Kaiser is hiding nearby, waiting for an opportunity to engage his attack. Upon recognizing Himeko's presence the fox relocates in a closer tree top to observe the two females in silence. Closing In ... Bothered by the unanswered question of his whereabouts during the battle Fendel puts the latter in question, however leaves it to Himeko to find out what is behind it. The group decides to gather back in the safety of their cave while their enemy leads their friend to show her what he hid. Another friend falls Himeko and Kaiser rejoin their party after a good hour, not mentioning any of their secret doings. Sick worried their healer rushes to Himeko's side after she had already treated the battle wounds of the wolf and the archer, or rather accidentally rubbing poison ivy on them. Fendel inquires of her ankle bruise, but the scene is interrupted by an uneasy change of atmosphere, which both Himeko and Kaiser express through stressed behavior. Like on command Inari's portal, which the white haired girl had missed for weeks, opens itself inside the cave, luring all of them in to find out about the cause of their anxiety. The group is expected by the goddess Inari on a sad matter. An unusual silence falls over the temple of the foxes. When finally meeting with the woman Fendel and Kaiser get welcomed as allies, however push comes to shove. Despite Himeko's desperate attempts to lead their conversation into a different direction Inari informs the group of Tamamo's death, crumbling his lover's world instantly. ... Category:All Pages Category:Chapters Category:Summary